


Hope it Wasn’t a Mistake

by xswestallen



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Dates, First Time, One Shot, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29275830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xswestallen/pseuds/xswestallen
Summary: Missing scenes from 3x01, what happens in between four Kamikaze shots and "title of our sex tape"
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	Hope it Wasn’t a Mistake

Mesmerized by her laugh, it catches Jake by surprise when he feels Amy’s hand on top of his own. She doesn’t stop there. Amy slides her hand up Jake’s forearm and squeezes his bicep. The look in her eyes is so tantalizing it makes the rest of the room blurry. 

The air feels thick with thoughts left unspoken, it makes Jake feel vulnerable. He’s just about to make a joke, kill the mood, bring them back to familiar territory, when Amy leans in towards him and whispers,

“Dance with me.”

Jake’s laughing now. “There’s no music.”

“Yes there is.” Amy insists. “Listen”

She sways in her seat to the rhythm of the music playing on the overhead speakers. The volume is low, like it always is in a fancy restaurant, so the diners can talk. But, it’s playing.

“Come on!” Amy pouts. “Dance with me!”

It’s a good thing Jake’s never been afraid of embarrassing himself, because that’s what he’s about to do as he stands up and takes her hands. Most of their meal and each of their last kamikaze shots is left abandoned on the table. 

Amy pulls herself closer to Jake. He takes her in, unsure if he’s ever been this close to her before, almost chest to chest. They’re both tipsy, so their movements are a little off beat. Amy still manages to set on his toes twice in the first two steps. 

There isn’t a dance floor, so Jake twirls Amy under his arm in between their table and the neighboring one. Other people in the restaurant have started starting, but neither Jake or Amy notice. They’re too busy letting their hands roam.

Jake feels her let out a deep breath as his hands slide down her waist. Her fingers skim the lapel of his jacket before settling on his shoulders.

“I’ve gotten good at this.” Amy says with pride.

“Well, considering how horrible of a dancer you were, it would be more impressive if you’d found a way to get worse.” He teases.

“I could trip you.”

The smirk on her face just begging him to retaliate.

Jake takes advantage of Amy’s tipsiness and gently pushes her backwards, making her think for a second she’s going to fall. But then, his arm catches her. He’s holding her in a dip, looking down into her eyes. 

Amy can’t hear the music anymore over the pound of her heart. The shining light she sees around Jake could be the chandelier or it could just be his glow. She thinks she sees him bending down to her and she closes her eyes in anticipation. 

“ _ Excuse me, _ ”

The shrill voice makes Amy’s eyes snap open, Jake steadies her back to her feet. 

Their waitress is tapping Jake on his shoulder, looking perturbed. 

“Can you please sit down? You’re disturbing our other guests.”

“Oh sorr-”

Jake’s slurred apology is cut off by Amy.

“We’re just dancing.” She tells the waitress.

“Ma’am, this is a restaurant, not a ballroom.”

“So? Does that make dancing illegal here? What is this Footloose?”

Amy looks to Jake for support. He’s not sure what’s going on, so he just nods and hopes the situation will descalte itself soon.

The waitress takes a deep breath before saying, “Well, if you can’t sit down at your table, I’m afraid I’ll have to ask you to leave.”

“Oh, you’re not asking us to do anything. We’re leaving because we want to. Come on, Jake.” 

Amy snatched her coat off the back of the chair before downing the last of her Kamikaze shots. 

Jake follows suit, slamming his shot glass back onto the table. “Check please.”

They walk out of the restaurant hand in hand, a little unsteady, but with their heads held high. The rush of the cool night air is slightly sobering.

Jake starts laughing uncontrollably.

“What?” Amy asks.

“I can’t believe we just did that.”

“Well, I can’t believe how that woman killed the mood.”

That puts a glimmer in Jake’s eye. He looks at her with mischievous delight. “The  _ mood. _ ”

Amy doesn’t say anything, she just smiles and looks down at her feet. She’s shifting back and forth on the spot, hips swaying just a little. 

“You’re doing your chilly dance.” Jake informs her.

“I call it the warming dance.”

“Is it working?”

Amy sighs, “Not yet.”

“Here”

Jake wraps her tight in his arms and pulls her in close. He positions her hands on either side of his neck, so his bare skin can warm her.

Amy smirks.

“You could’ve just given me your jacket.”

“But then I would be cold.”

She giggles and feels her body move against him. 

Their eyes are locked again. The shining light Jake sees around Amy is just her glow, not the streetlights, he’s sure of it.

“I like this better than your jacket anyway.” Amy admits.

“You do?”

“Yeah, it sets the  _ mood. _ ”

They’re both smiling as they draw closer, eventually closing the gap between their lips. Jake feels Amy’s eyelash tickle his cheek and she feels his hands grip her tighter. Neither of them is cold anymore. What started as sweet grows more passionate as they deepen the kiss. Jake’s hands massage Amy’s waist and the small of her back, while one of her travels down his chest.

Jake’s breathless when he pulls his lips away.

“Uh, we should um, get a cab.”

It’s the last thing he wants to do, but they made rules and it was important to Amy. He knows the feel of her lips on his for one more second would make it too difficult to stop there.

“Okay.” At first, Amy is disappointed. But a moment later, she’s biting her lip and whispering to Jake, “Can we go to your apartment?”

* * *

  
They don’t talk much in the cab. Amy’s head rests on Jake’s shoulder. Their hands intertwined on top of Jake’s thigh. 

When they get out in front of Jakes building, Amy feels like she’s walking on air. The rules she’d created that afternoon were completely out of her mind, which was now entirely comprised of Jake.

He had never felt more nervous in his life. With shaking hands he opened his apartment door and gestured for Amy to go in. He helped her out of her coat and moved to hang it up, but he didn’t get the chance.

The coat fell to the floor as Amy grabbed Jake and pushed him up against the wall, kissing him with the determined force of the overachiever she is. Though caught off guard, Jake quickly recovered and matched her fervor. He swelled with pride when he pulled a soft whimper from her. 

Amy’s hands brushed over his shoulders to rid him of his jacket. Next, she moved on to the buttons of his shirt. While she was distracted, Jake seized the opportunity to kiss her neck.

Those pesky little buttons slipped through Amy’s hands when she shook under the sensation of Jake licking and sucking his way down to the neckline of her dress. His hands reached around and unzipped her dress. It started to fall and Amy stepped back to slip it off completely.

Jake swallowed. His eyes wide, taking her in. Amy usually felt a little self-conscious undressing in front of someone for the first time. But, standing in front of Jake, in her lacy pink bra and panties, she felt incredibly sexy. She was starting to smile, amused by how long he stood and stared, when she felt his arms around her again.

Jake lifted Amy off her feet, holding her around her back and under her knees. She instinctively put her arms around his neck. He carried her like that, bridal style, into his room and put her down on the bed.

He was starting again. Looking down at her with desire and admiration.

“You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen.”

Amy smiled. The affection in his eyes was too powerful. He was sincere. Amy thought to herself how he hadn’t seen anything yet. She sat up and unhooked her bra.

Jake came over her. His lips joining her, his hand cradling her head as he leaned her back onto the mattress. She twisted her hands in his brown curls.

Slowly, Jake made his way down to Amy’s chest. He cupped both her breasts and ran the pad of his thumbs over her nipples. He kissed a trail from her collar bone till he could take one of her nipples in his mouth. She arched her back under him, gasping when she felt his erection press into her thigh.

Pulling him by the hair, Amy made him look up at her.

“Take your clothes off, Peralta.”

Jake started undressing, starting with his half-unbuttoned shirt. Amy couldn’t wait for him to get there, so she went for his belt herself. She pulled it from his pants loops and threw it across the room. Jake slid his hand under her panties and squeezed her ass with one hand before pulling damp lace off with the other. He pushed Amy back down on the bed and positioned his face between her legs. 

As Amy spread herself open for him, Jake kissed her inner thigh. He’d never understood the comparison of vulvas to roses until now. He gently moved his finger over Amy’s petals. She was quivering at the touch, breathing too fast to beg his fingers to find where she needed him. Better yet, his tongue did. Amy moaned and bucked her hips. She closed her eyes and was taken captive by the electric sensation.

Pleasuring someone else had never felt so good for Jake. He’d do anything to keep hearing Amy make those moans, gasps, and breathy whines that almost formed a word. He tentatively swirled his finger around her entrance, groaning himself at the feel of how wet she was.

“Ah- please…” Amy cried. “Oh god, Jake…”

Without lessening his attention on her clit, Jake pressed a finger inside her. Amy writhed as he moved it in and out. She’s tight and so slick. Jake added a second finger and curled them in ‘come hither’ motion inside her.

“JAKE!” Amy screamed out.

It was like a tidal wave crashing over her. Jake feels her clit pulse against his lips. He keeps working his fingers in her, a shore to meet her every wave of bliss. 

When he felt Amy relax, Jake pulled his fingers out. He admired how she’d left his fingers glistening. He licked his lips, prepared to make a show of cleaning his fingers off, but Amy pulled him up towards her. Face to face in the darkness of the room, nothing but the sound of each other’s breath in their ears, and the feel of each other’s skin on their own. Jake pressed his forehead to Amy’s. She lifted her chin to kiss him. Somehow, this felt more intimate than their previous activity. 

The total satisfaction Amy felt moments ago was replaced by an even greater desire when she felt Jake’s erection once again rub against her leg. She reached down to stroke him.

“Fuckkkkk Amy.” He purred.

“Do you keep condoms in your bedside table or your wallet?” 

“Uh-” It was hard to remember when she was touching him like that. “Um, both.”

Amy smiled brightly. No bigger turn on than someone who’s prepared.

Slippery fingers and low light caused him to fumble with the wrapper in his hate, but Jake finally got the condom on and turned Amy’s giggle into a moan as he moved his hand up her thigh to her hip. He held her steady and she arched towards him. Slowly, he pushed in.

Amy hummed as she felt stretched by him. It hurt just a little, which made it feel so good.

“Oh Jake, oh my god.”

“Good?” He asked, ready to retreat.

Amy nodded, “Really good.” and circled her hips.

She felt unbelievable around him. So wet and warm, and she gripped him so tight. It was better than he imagined, and he was a little ashamed of how much he’d imagined it. She curled her leg around him, pulling him closer.

Jake moaned “Holy fuck, you’re so hot.”

Amy’s content hums turned to moans she couldn’t hold back as she moved with his ever quickening rhythm. 

“Jake…. Jake–oh fuck-ahh…”

“Oh Ames, cum for me.” He breathed into her neck.

She pulled his hair and clenched around him, crying out his name. It sent Jake over the edge, he released into his own free fall, holding her for dear life. 

* * *

They both laid still, looking up at the ceiling above them. With sex, everything had felt natural and fluid. Now, they each felt stiff and unsure how to return to normal interaction. Jake decided to try.

“So…. we broke a rule.”


End file.
